Change of Heart
by ShamanChicks
Summary: What happens when Yoh and his team and Zeke and his team meet eight new shamans, read to find out. Much better than it sounds because I can't do the hole summary thing. HaoOC, HoroHoroOC and RenOC.
1. The OCs

Sakura: Well before we start the story you might want to know who the new OCs are

Kimiko: So here they are

* * *

Name: Sakura 

Age: 16

Height: 6'0"

Guardian Ghost: Skye - Spirit of Darkness

Battle Form: Looks like the Spirit of Fire but Black

Non-Battle Form: Black Cat

Lover of: 1. Reading

2. T.V.

3. Computers

Hair color: Black with Dark purple streaks

Eye color: Black

Hair style: Down

Likes To Wear: A black chocker with a cross charm, A no-sleeve red top with a black fishnet shirt underneath, and a long black jacket, Baggy black cargo jeans, And big black boots with four silver straps.

Name: Salem

Age: 16

Height: 5'10"

Guardian Ghost: Ginta - Minutian

Battle Form: Into a Snowboard

Non-Battle Form: Small person

Lover of: 1. Sports

2. T.V.

3. Video Games

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Style: Spiked

Likes to Wear: A wooden Neaklace, A white unbottened t-shirt, A pair of baish cargo shorts, And a pair of Sneakers.

Name: Kimiko

Age: 17

Height: 5'10"/With Boots 6'0"

Guardian: Kero-Minutian

Battle Form: Into a snowboard

Non-Battle Form: Small person

Lover of: 1.Snowboarding

2.Pizza

3.T.V.

Hair color: Cian Blue with Nave Blue Streaks

Eye color: Sea blue

Hair style: Shoulder length ponytail

Likes to Wear: A white chocker with a snowboard charm, A white tank-top with a baby-blue fishnet top underneath, A pair of brown knee length cargo shorts, And a pair of high-heel white Boots.

Name: Krim

Age: 17

Height: 5'11"

Guardian Ghost: Aqua - Spirit of Water

Battle Form: Seahorse

Non-battle Form: Frog

Lover of: 1. Vidoe games

2. Girls

3. Soccer

Hair color: Black and Green

Eye color: Aqua Green

Hair Style: Both sides Black, Middle Green

Likes to Wear: A chane with a shark tooth charm, A white muscle top, A cargo jeans, And a pair of army boots.

Name: Tory

Age: 18

Height: 6'1"

Guardian Ghost: Lily - Green fairy Spirit

Battle Form: Worror Elef

Non-battle Form: Sprite

Lover of: 1. Computers

2. Boys!

3. T.V.

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Brown

Hair Style: Short

Likes to wear: A pink chocker with a rose charm, A t-shirt blousse, A black vest, A black mini skirt, A pair of knee high white socks, And a pair of Japanesse flats.

Name: Lava

Age: 18

Height: 6'0"

Guardian Ghost: Belldandy - Female Samari

Battle Form: A pair of Katanas

Non-battle Form: A young women

Lover of: 1. Pizza

2. Boxing

3. Reading poems

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Purple

Hair Style: Long, High ponytail

Likes to Wear: A chane with a axe charm, A blue t-shirt, A pair of jeans, and a pair of blue k-swiss sneakers.

Name: Li

Age: 17

Height: 6'5"

Guardian Ghost: Emma - animal spirit

Battle Form: Giant Tiger

Non-Battle Form: White Tiger

Lover of: 1. Animals

2. girls

3. Movies

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green and Blue

Hair Style: Short, low ponytail

Likes to wear: A mood necklace, A no-sleeves green top, A pair of toxedo pants, And a pair of black sneakers.

Name: Tokaimaru

Age: 19

Height: 6'7"

Guardian Ghost: Ray - Female kick boxer

Battle Form: Larger form of non-battle form

Non-battle Form: Young teenage girl

Lover of: 1. Girls

2. Girls

3. Girls

Hair color: Brown with Blonde streaks

Eye color: Moon light Blue

Hair Style: Short

Like to Wear: A chane with boxing glove charms, A baggie white muscle top, A pair of blue jeans, And a pair of sneakers.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: We (sadly) do not own Shaman King or any of the SK characters

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"This is the gnarly cut I got snowbording" shouted Kimiko proudly. "Radical dude!" repied Sakura as Kimiko proped her leg upon the cafe's table. Suddenly five extreamly good looking guys walk in talking when suddenly Lava yells "dude nasty!" Then the girls look up from checking out the wound on Kimiko's leg and Stared at Lava's face and man it was turning green, and not like normal green like green green, maybe not even that, maybe like olive green, no not that type more like like seasick green. "Yo? What's up with the face?" said Tori, Salem turned to look at Lava and said "Dude what's wrong?" Lava turns a deep, deep, deep (A/N: tell me when I'm boring you), deep, deep, deep, green and replis "Look at her leg" then swallow's hard. Li looked at the huge gash and said "so what's wrong with her leg?" "She caught some big air and landed on it hard!" Sakura said. "Yo! Sakura, I can stick up for myself" Kimiko shouted, as Sakura stood there shocked and amazed she replied "yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Soon after the fight between Kimiko and Sakura ended all of them quickly became friends. As they soon figuerd out they were all shaman and of course Kero came up to say hi. "Yo! What's with the lil' kid?" asked Li. Kimiko was so angered by Li's comment that she sreamed "HE AIN'T NO LIL' KID, HE'S A DAMN MINUTIAN!" "Yo dude, caim down! You don't need to yell!" Tori told Kimiko. "Yes! I do!" shouted Kimiko. "No, you don't!" shouted Tokaimaru, up to now Tokaimaru hadden't said a single word. "Okay" whisperd Kimiko. "Dude, why'd you yell at Kimiko?" asked Sakura. "Cause she's getting annoying" replied Tokaimaru. Suddenly Li asks "Yo, we just got into a big fight and we don't even know you girls?" Than everyone looks at eachother in ashtnishmint(sp?). "Yeah dude your right. So let me start things off by saying... Yo! I'm Sakura!" said Sakura. Suddenly the most hyper of the three girls started to jump up and down saying me, me, me! "Go ahead!" said Sakura finaly, and so Kimiko shouted at the top of her lungs "HI, I'M KIMIKO and this is Tori!" Tori just stood there blushing, so then the guys started and of course team leader Tokaimaru introdused them all "This is Li, Salem, Lava and I am Tokaimaru". Lava suddenly looked around and saw that Krim was at the table already so Lava said "hey Krim get your ass over here!" Krim looked up and replied "I'm coming so don't have a cow!" So when Krim finely got over there he said "Yo waz up? I'm Krim" and started back over to the table. "Hey! Loser get back over here!" said Kimiko. "Why the hell should I?" replied Krim. "Cause I said so dumb ass!" shouted Kimiko. "Um... was that really neasasary?" asked Lava. "YES!" shouted Krim and Kimiko at the same time. Soon after the fight between Krim and Kimiko brock out they sorta became friends, they now just left the Cafe when suddenly Kimiko spottes a pair of red angel wings at a gift shop and said "Oh my god, I want them so bad but I have no money left". "I'll buy em' for ya" said Krim. "Really, really, really, really?" said Kimiko happily. "Yeah sure" replied Krim. After Krim buys Kimiko her wings, Kimiko goes crazy and Sakura just wiges out and says "Kimiko calm down!" "I don't feel like it!" said Kimko. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll get her" said Li "gotcha!" "No, no, no, that's not fa...huh? What the hell...AHHH SAKURA!" yelled Kimiko, suddenly Sakura's guardian ghost Sky comes out of nowhere and schrache's Kimiko on the nose. "Owww!" Kimiko says in pain. "Bad Skye, bad girl" said Sakura. "Meow!" replied Skye. "Meow, MEOW! Is that all you can say. Well it's not good enought!" shouted Tori. "Meow?" said Skye. "AHHHHHHH! Teach that damn cat to speak or I will!" screamed Tori. "No you won't Tori!" said Kimiko. A hour after the argument over Skye, Kimiko sat by Krim and staired at him almost like forever. "What are you doing?" asked Krim suspishisly. "Oh just trying to figer you out" Kimiko answered. "Why do you want to figer me out, Kimiko?" asked Krim. "Like the saying goes "that's for me to know and for you to find out" she replied. Soon after the eight kids went to the Beach to watch the sunset. "Krim, where are you from?" asked Tori. Krim looked at her for a lil' bit, he looked into her eyes and answered "that's none of your damn biesniss!" "Oh sorry" said Tori angerly. "Don't you dare be mean to my friend jackass!" shouted Kimiko. "Not again" said Sakura. "Yeah well, what if i am mean to her?" asked Krim. "I'll kick your ass!" shouted Kimiko. "Really?" said Krim sarcaticly. "Yeah really!" said Kimiko angerly. "Pruve it!" Krim yelled. "Huh?" Kimiko said starltely. "I said Pruve-it!" said Krim. "Okay" said Kimiko. Slowly Krim ran at her as if he was going to kick her kick but Kimiko douges and lands a upper cut to Krim's jaw and nerely brock it. "Krim, where ever you are I will rise up and kick your ass" said Kimiko. Krim looked at Kimiko and man was she shacking like there was no tomorrow. "Kimiko? What's worng?" asked Sakura. "I... I... um... it's" "Kimiko, KIMIKO!" shouted everyone all at once. Kimiko had blacked out. "Kimiko wake up you BITCH!" screamed Krim. "Shut your damn mouth, your giving me a head ach" said Sakura loudly. "We need to get her to a doctor" said Krim calmly.

Two hours later and they were all at the hospital waiting for Kimiko. "Hey! Doc, how's she doing?" asked Salem. "Oh, she'll be just fine. She just dehidrated" said the Doctor. Tory finaly asked "when will she be out?" "Today" answered the Doctor. An hour later Kimiko was up and running like her useually self. Krim walks up and suddenly give Kimiko a hug and whispered in the ear "don't ever do that again, please don't. Okay?" Kimiko answered sweetly "okay Krim" and huged him back. "Awww. Isn't that that cute" said Sakura. Kimiko and Krim both said with great force "SHUT UP!" Sakura suddenly runs and hides behind Tokaimaru and Lava. "Eep!" was all she could say. " Is she gonna be okay?" asked Li.


End file.
